


Fellswitch

by Arerona



Series: Fellswitch [4]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Papyrus - Freeform, Sans - Freeform, Toriel - Freeform, fellswap, fellswitch, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24783154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arerona/pseuds/Arerona
Summary: Life isn't easy for the Queen's enforcer, he hates his job and dusting monsters...He's always tried to do what was best and to protect his brother but that doesn't always go the way he hopes.He knows his time is running short as her enforcer because she grows tired of himhttps://www.deviantart.com/arerona/art/Fellswitch-744125025
Series: Fellswitch [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642120
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Wake up call

"WAKE UP LAZY BONES!" Nuke's voice broke the morning's silence he wasn't really angry but he didn't want his brother in trouble with the queen again, "The awards ceremony is today and you're going to make us late!"  
Nuke threw open the windows which made his brother yank the blankets over his head with a hiss. He'd fallen asleep in his street clothes again which wasn't abnormal since he didn't care enough to change.

"you can go, i'm going to stay in bed..." Derringer said as he closed his eyes tightly.

"Oh No you're not!" Nuke said grabbing the edge of the bed, "You're coming with me! In case the awards ceremony turns into a public execution." The awards ceremony was just a fancy name for someone who had killed a human and brought their soul to the queen, normally for clout or reward. This one was by some monster in Hotlands Derringer didn't bother to ask who, it didn't matter at this point to him. Another soul meant a step closer to breaking the barrier, something that he wished could happen but he knew better than any other monster that it would never happen. 

"why do ya think i don't want to go... wha?! hey!" With a thud, Derringer hit the ground as Nuke flipped the bed over. He groaned but not because of the fall he didn't want to go to the ceremony, a year ago there had been an attack by some soul-breakers looking to take the human soul and break it without using it towards the barrier. The queen was furious and ordered him to execute all those involved, he had convinced her to spare a couple but he had to reluctently dust many of the soul-breakers. 

"or ya could tell her i'm dead...heh tell her i fell out of bed and hit my head...and now i'm dust... because i fell out of my bed and hit my head," Derringer mused as Nuke nudged him with his boot.

"You're ridiculous, you know that?" he responded Nuke was slightly annoyed with his brother even though he understood why he didn't want to go but Nuke didn't want him to get beat by the queen again. He knew his brother was already in hot water with the queen because of the fallen human but was hoping to get him there early in an attempt to placate her. 

"yes, thank you... now leave me alone to dust," Derringer sighed as he hid under the blankets on the floor.

"You can do that later! You're going! Even if I have to carry you all the way... I will!" Nuke grabbed Derringer's arms and began to pull him to the door.

"be my guest," he replied as he just went limp.

"Fine!" Nuke summoned his blaster and it grabbed his brother's foot, but it still wasn't easy, "Ugh! HOW DO YOU MAKE YOURSELF SO HEAVY?!"

"heh, what are you talking about? i'm no skin and all bones..." he said jokingly as he carried down the stairs and he finally stood up mainly because he didn't want to be dragged through the snow..


	2. The Capital

"So are you coming?!" Nuke yelled through the door once he opened it.

"no!" Derringer huffed as he started for the door.

"Get your tail bone out here now!" he shouted.

"keep your scarf on i'm coming..." Derringer replied as he stepped out the door.

"Don't take that tone with me, Squire!" Nuke reprimanded.

"whatever you say, 'sir'." He said looking around to see if there are any monsters around.

"That's better I suppose... Ugh we're going to be late..." he huffed as he facepalmed, "Shortcut us to the Capital." 

"i don't think that is a capital idea, sir," he said.

"No pun! Just do it!" Nuke ordered.

"heh, yes sir..." 

With that, the pair disappeared and reappeared in a street near the castle, Nuke gave a big sigh clearly annoyed about where they landed.

"You couldn't have gotten is any closer?!"

"no, for the ceremony they put up the magic inhibitors and i don't have the code yet."

"Of course..." Nuke sighed as they headed to the castle.

"Look there! It's Toriel's killer dog!" A diamond monster jeered.

"i hate this place," Derringer huffed as he tried to ignore the monster, because anything he did would prove their point and make them hate him more. But Nuke had other ideas he wasn't going to just let this insult ride so easy.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL MY SQUIRE?!" He growled grabbing the much taller monster by the collar and yanking him down to his level.

"Toriel's do..." The monster started but was cut short by a quick jab to the stomach.

"ouch... that'll leave a mark," Derringer said as he watched the quick scuffle that left the other monster on the ground.

"No one insults my Squire in front of me and gets away with it," Nuke said brushing himself off, "Next time think twice." 

"feeling generous sir? you didn't dust him," he asked as they continued.

"I didn't want to get dust on my armor today," he replied.

"yes sir,"

They made their way through the castle to the throne room doors and were greeted by the captain of the Guard Alphys. She didn't seem too pleased to see the pair or at least Derringer.

"You're late!" She growled.

"I am aware of that... He refused to get out of bed," Nuke huffed.

"guilty, i wasn't e-lated to come..." Derringer replied.

"Figures... Let's go, The Queen is waiting... and watch your attitude!" She said as they entered into the throne room. In the throne room the queen was seated in her huge red throne, Nuke and Alphys kneeled down once they were close enough.

"My Queen," They both said in unison.

"Rise," The queen said motioning with her hand, "Is everything ready?"

"It is almost ready just polishing up a few thing," Alphys replied.

"Good, see to it then, make sure it is ready in an hour," She said.

"Of course my Queen," Alphys bowed.

"Nuke how is everything in Snowdin?" she asked.

"Everything is in order my Queen, The guard keeps order very well," he said even though the only guard there was him by Derringer's orders.

"Under your command how could they fail?" The Queen smiled.

"I thank you my Queen," he bowed.

"You're welcome, Now you two are dismissed, I will see you two at the ceremony," She waved her hand dismissively as they turned to leave. Derringer started to follow them but stopped with a shutter as he heard the Queen utter his name.

"No Derringer! I want to have a talk with you..." She said flatly in a threatening tone, "Please..."


	3. Corrective behavior

Alphys gave Derringer a smug look and motioned across her neck indicating he was in for it. Once the pair were out of the room the Queen look at him for a moment before speaking.

"Kneel." She said flatly.

"what?" He looked at her for a moment normally she would at least speak to him before she would order him to kneel for whatever humiliation she had for him.

"I'm not going to repeat myself skeleton!"

"yes my queen," He quickly dropped to his knees and hung his head this wasn't good at all.

"Your attitude towards me grows tiresome... You've forgotten your place," she growled as she approached him, "I gave you that miserable place of a town Snowdin! Your Friends live relatively free there...Maybe I should reinstate martial law? Until you remember your place..." 

"that...that isn't necessary, your majesty..." he said with a defeated tone.

"Your tone doesn't convince me...Perhaps I should promote your brother to judge and executioner," She smirked evilly.

"you stay away from him!" He growled as he started to rise it was the only thing that could get under his 'skin' with her.

"Good to see there is still some sort of emotions in that skull of yours," She murmured as she put a hand on his shoulder and forced him back down on his knees.

"you should know... you ha everything else drained out... your perfect attack dog..." he said almost sarcastically he hated being referred to as a dog.

"Not from what I've heard. Is it true you let a human pass you without stopping it?" She growled as she summoned her trident, he saw the flash of the magic in the corner of his eye and braced himself.

"it made it to hotlands didn't it?" he said flatly, he had seen the adult human but instead of engaging it he simply watched it.

"So you Granted it MERCY!?" She yelled as she lifted her trident and caught his neck in the prongs.

"hn!" It took 12 HP from him as he went down on all fours  
"MERCY? heh, no killing it in Snowdin would have been merciful," he retorted knowing full well that she could end him in a split second with the trident to the back of his neck. But he adShe forced her weapon down farther taking another 10 hp.  
"what i did? i deliberately ignored your orders... my Queen."

"You're treading on thin ice skeleton!" she growled taking another 5 hp from him.

"right... i forgot you don't like anyone to give you the cold shoulder," he said keeping his eyes on the ground.

"Maybe I should make an example of you..." She huffed clenching her fist.

"please my queen, if you keep 'making examples' of every monster in your court who didn't agree with you soon you won't have any allies left..." he pleaded not for himself though, it was genuine concern for the other monsters. "you can't keep dusting monsters for no reason! it's unbecoming of a queen!" 

This caused the queen to become even more enraged and force the trident down on his neck in order to avoid further injury he dropped himself to the ground. He hit the ground hard with a thud as he tried to flatten himself against the ground.

"I Can Do What I Want!" She growled as she moved the trident on his neck causing his hp to drop -19.  
"Hm, but you are right... I should change my approach with you... Threatening you doesn't work."

He groaned as the trident dug into his cervical vertebrae, -10, one wrong move would sever the magic holding the bones together. But Derringer knew that and he was extremely aware of his position but he had to say it otherwise she would run even more rampant. He was the buffer, the only one who could stand in her way to prevent a total genocide of all the monsters in her realm.

"Perhaps... I should arrange for something to happen to your little brother?" she said with so much malice that it made his bones crawl.

"your highness... we both know if you hurt him, it'll take the WHOLE royal guard and then some to protect you from my vengeance." He said as she removed her trident in almost a self-preservation move. That is what she was concerned about. Nuke was the only thing that Derringer lived for and if she did have Nuke dusted she didn't actually know what Derringer would do. 

"I am painfully aware of your power my dear Derringer. Besides he's worth more to me alive, at least for now. But how would he feel if his brother turned traitor and he was ordered to execute you?" She growled.

"you wouldn't dare!" Derringer huffed as he felt his neck.

"It's conceivable, I will if you don't stoop your insubordination!" she said lifting his chin with her trident taking another -10 hp of his health.

"my insubordination?!" He coughed, "you chose me because of my bluntness and m borderline insubordination!" He used his sleeve to knock the trident away.

"I no longer find it amusing. Your consistent disobedience is growling old! And my useless counsel needs a reminder that none of them are irreplaceable. Especially, not even my enforcer." She pointed the trident at him.

"humph! kill me then if you wish! you are fully aware i'll NEVER give you any sort of satisfaction of begging for my life..." He growled lowly as he hung his head definitely, he wasn't giving her the satisfaction of emotions other than defiance. 

"What about your brother," she smirked.

"don't go there!" He retorted.

"I'm amazed at how you're are so protective of him and he seems to have very little loyalty to you." She said as she did a check on him, his HP was now 34/100. "Someday, especially with Alphys training him, your brother will surpass even you in power. When that day comes he'll be so loyal to me that if I tell him to dust you he will."

"you can dream your majesty, but his loyalty will always be to me first!" He said confidently knowing the act his brother and him put on, but he also knew that she didn't believe him either.

"I see the way you two argue. How long until he grows tired of you? And tosses you aside like the things in the garbage dump?" She smirked.

' _at least that plans is working,_ ' he thought to himself.

"uh i uh...hmm.." he acted like he was speechless.

"Didn't think about that did you?" She smiled thinking she had the upper hand she didn't notice as a large grey and gold catlike creature appeared behind a pillar before treading over to her with a loud hiss.

"WHA?!" She growled for a moment, "HOW DARE YOU SUMMON YOUR BLASTER AGAINST ME! CALL OFF THAT MUTT!"

"sorry to disagree with you, my queen, but she is more feline then K-9..." he smirked as he turned his head from her towards Catster, "and you know full well i have very little control over her once my HP drops below a third... she's a cat. she does what she wants... and what she wants is to protect me." 

Catster growled as she stocked the queen circling her, forcing her away from Derringer.

"Call IT OFF NOW!" She said backing away de-summoning her trident.

"she won't attack you if you don't stab me again with the trident, my queen," he said petting his blaster who was ready to attack her.  
  
"... Fine, but you need to readjust your loyalties! Or else I will have you executed!" She said.

"my alliance has always been with the crown, your majesty... and always will be," he sighed. _'if it wasn't you'd be dust by now...'_

"Then ACT like it!" She pointed at him accusatory.

"affirmative.. my queen..." he sighed.

"Now Back to Business, there are rumors that a few of my husband's spies are in the Capital. I want you to find them and deal with them swiftly before the ceremony."

"of course... my lady... i assume in the normal fashion?" he asked as he thought, ' _you assault me, threaten my brother and i and then expect me to just help you? you are completely mad...'_

"i don't care how it's done I want them dealt with!" She said gruffly as she flopped into the throne.

"hm as you wish... may i leave?" he asked as Catster sniffed his wounds and he got up to leave.

"Indeed, but... Just to be clear, Derringer... There will be no more warnings the next discipline meeting will end in dust.

_'i guess we'll see..._ ' he thought before hanging his head and replying,

"of course my queen..."

"Oh and make sure you aren't late to the ceremony. In case some foolish monster tries something..."

"yes, my queen," he sighed as he left the room.


End file.
